Tobasu Issei
by Elysian Dreamer
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds that he is engaged to a girl who won't be born for 500 years. Can he somehow make an obedient wife out of a 21st century rebel who can barely speak his language and no romantic interest in him?
1. Desperate Decisions

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue  
  
title: Tobasu Issei  
author: Gokoi  
**Tobasu Issei means: To skip a lifetime  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds that he is engaged to a girl who won't be born for 500 years. Can he somehow make an obedient wife out of a 21st century rebel who can barely speak his language?  
  
The night was unusually cold as a young Sesshoumaru stared out into the pouring rain. He knew that somewhere in the darkness his father was lurking about and protecting their lands. A sadistic smile graced his face as he thought of the fugitive youkai his father, the great lord InuTashio, was chasing. For several weeks prior a particularly weak youkai and his expecting mate were seizing their cattle and living on their land without permission or reimbursing his father. The Lord refused to be deceived and was bringing them to justice.   
  
In the cover of night the lord of the western lands, InuTashio, pursued the trespassers, using their scent and the pale rays of moonlight that shone through the storm clouds to hound them. He could smell their fear and guilt. He could smell their desperation as they fled into the shadows. The warrior loved to hunt. To chase his prey, being able to take them whenever he wanted yet toying with them to make them think they had a chance. He didn't enjoy the end...the killing.. if anything, killing his captives was part of the job he hated.   
  
Ahead of him, he could sense his victims beginning to grow tired and weak. Now was his chance to attack. All at once, InuTashio thrust himself up into the air, above the trees and in front of the fugitives, blocking their escape route. After long moments of watching them quiver in fear, he noticed they were both dog youkai like himself. It was a pity that two of such a respectful clan of demon would resort to stealing from one of their own. The male was familiar to him. They had spent years training together as children under their senshi.  
  
"Motoki, you dare steal from your lord?" The youkai barked angrily as he set his paws down on the ground.  
  
Motoki responded slowly, over come with fear and holding his mate closely to him. "G-gomen InuTashio-sama."  
  
His mate hid behind him, protectively holding her swollen stomach. He could tell by the scent that she was bearing a female. Looking back at his palace he thought of his eldest son, Sesshoumaru. His thirteenth birthday was quickly approaching and he would become a man soon. The boy had a warriors spirit and a joy for the hunt that matched his own. It was obvious even at such a young age that his son would not want a mate until he was much older and the demon lord highly doubted he would be around to see that day.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he reverted to his human form, staring at Motoki and his mate. The rain that pelted from the heavens made him shiver. "You have committed a grave travesty Motokai. I have decided, that instead of punishing you by taking your life, my son will take your daughter's hand."   
  
He could see by the look on the woman's face that she wanted to object and with good reason. His son had already gotten a reputation for being merciless and unemotional. No mother would want such a cold person to make a bride of her daughter. Normally, he wouldn't bargain with thieves, but he was sure that Sesshoumaru would never take a mate unless he arranged it.   
  
In opposition to his mate, Motoki was already hastily agreeing. He bowed deeply and nodded his head, "Thank you InuTashio-sama!"  
  
The youkai lord turned his back to him, and started walking toward his palace. "It doesn't matter where you go from here. You may stay on my land if you wish. Or you may try to run from this." he looked back one final time at the couple, "Either way, there is no escaping her destiny, Sesshoumaru *will* have her." The demon lord slowly disappeared from sight, leaving the two to contemplate what had happen.  
  
Motoki's mate was outraged and slapped her husband angrily, "Bakayaro! How could you throw our daughter's life away?"  
  
He gently grasped his wife's hands by the wrist to keep her still and comforted her, "Shh. There is a way out of this Tomoe."  
  
Her gaze turned to his eyes in horror, "You can't seriously-"  
He cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips, "Things are better this way." Firmly grasping her hand again, she lead her back to the cave they had been seeking shelter in. Motoki's arms wrapped around Tomoe as he closed his eyes, "Five hundred should be enough, by then both InuTashio and Sesshoumaru will be long dead."   
  
Tomoe held him tightly as she felt the air around them go stiff as if frozen. They stood there stuck in time, no movement in the small dark cave for five hundred years.   
  
The only sound, was a soft whisper of the wind that seemed to say, ***You may try to run from this, but she cannot escape her destiny, Sesshoumaru *will* have her.***  
  
a/n: Yes the first chapter. I plan to make this very long and nice. Enjoy 


	2. Lingering Scents and Mysterious Gifts

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue  
  
title: Tobasu Issei  
author: InuNauseous  
  
A/n: Special thanks goes out to my friend gABRIEL for pulling me out of my writers block and helping me with a crucial part of this chapter.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
The late InuTashio's palace which was once bustling and busy with various artisans, ambassadors and servants, among other employees was now a barren and silent sanctuary that housed only the detached shell that was Sesshoumaru.   
  
Outside, in the vast luscious fields, Rin was picking flowers accompanied by Jyaken as usual. Sesshoumaru watched them quietly through the window and sighed to himself softly. The three had just returned home from another long expedition across Edo and the youkai lord was content finally back at home. During their journey Rin had baffled him by questioning why he had never taken a mate. Jyaken quickly hushed her before Sesshoumaru could recover and think of an answer.  
  
For the first time Sesshoumaru was actually wondering what it would be like to have a mate. After a moment of consideration he supposed he wouldn't mind having a pup to raise and his own wife to care for. The youkai lord immediately banished the thoughts, dismissing them as a mere take over of primitive instincts. It was weak and silly for a powerful youkai like him to wish for such things.  
  
Sesshoumaru tensed as the room filled with a strange energy as if electricity saturated the air. He breifly wondered if there was another youkai intruding on his grounds. That thought alone enraged the demon lord enough to turn his eyes red, completing the first step in his transformation.  
  
The wind held a strange sent. A sweet, pungent fragrance of lotus blossoms filled the breeze, faintly at first then grew stronger. Jyaken and Rin outside were a distant memory as he found himself enthralled with the scent. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and basked in the aroma, fully taking advantage of it. As a calm and tranquil feeling washed over him, he found he couldn't summon the energy to move. At the moment he couldn't care less if he could move or not. InuYasha could be kneeling before him, offering the Tetsaiga and the youkai wouldn't dare break his trance.  
  
As quickly as the scent filled the room it abruptly faded, much to Sesshoumaru's disappointment. He rose to his feet and let his nose guide him to where the lotus fragrance was returning until it lead him to the entrance to a long forgotten part of his castle.   
  
Sesshoumaru was hesitant to enter. He had many memories of going down these halls to his mother's chambers long before InuYasha was born or his father took that human mate. The youkai lord could still remember just after her death and his father telling him to never disturb these corridors again.   
  
The lotus aroma hung only faintly in the air now. His keen sense of smell could just barely make out the scent.  
  
The passageway was concealed in shadows and dark spirits from long ago. Sesshoumaru continued to march on through the hall until he finally stood before the large wood doors of his mothers chambers.  
  
Sesshoumaru's ears twitched at the sound of movement in the room. Fury immediately consumed him, making him growl in anger. How dare anyone invade his home and disturb his mother's memory. He set one hand on the hilt of the Toukijin, preparing to use it to exact his wrath.  
  
With an unsurpassable surge of strength and speed the door burst open.  
_____  
  
"Mom!" The various contents of an obviously loaded closet were tossed aimlessly across a bedroom which was clad in numerous posters and pictures. The original colors pastel blue of the wall was only visible through the few rips and tares in the posters.  
  
"MOM! Have you seen my-" A squeal of delight erupted from a girl's lips as she pulled what was once a cd player from the chaos in her closet.   
  
"Never mind!" She called to her mother as carelessly threw it into her backpack, which was in even worse shape then the cd player, while books labeled, Geometry, Chemistry and English lay forgotten under a stack of papers.   
  
She quickly made her decent downstairs, passing by pictures of Japanese calligraphy and sumi on the walls, not paying them any mind.   
  
The girl seated her self at the table, picking up a pair of elaborate chop sticks next to a plate of eggs and bacon and inspecting them thoroughly before twisting them into thick curls of midnight black hair, streaked with bright red and blue until it finally wrapped into a messy bun held together only by the sticks.  
  
A glare immediately came to Tomoe's face as she shook a batter covered spatula at the girl.  
  
"Honestly, Megumi!" She shrieked, "Can you go five minutes without disrespecting your heritage?"  
  
The girl shrugged lazily as she selected a fork and stabbed a strip of bacon, "Mom.. I've never even been to Japan. Why should I follow some stupid customs that I'll never have to use."  
  
Megumi's teeth sunk into the meat as she thought quietly to herself. Her parents refused to return back to their homeland, yet they demanded she learn the traditions. After many years Tomoe and Motoki gave up on teaching her their native language instead of the vulgar words mumbled in English.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as two young boys dashed down the stairs and wolfed down the contents on two separate plates next to her. The boy's faces were identical of course, being twins.   
A growl flowed from Megumi's throat as the elder of the boys snatched her breakfast off her plate.  
  
The younger twin, Sekando handed her a brown parcel, covered in faded stamps and aged paper, "The federal express guy dropped this off." he said simply as Megumi started tearing it apart eagerly.  
  
"My birthday's not for a month and the gifts are already pouring in." The last sections of paper were finally torn away to reveal a bamboo box carved with Japanese inscriptions and illustrations. No matter how much effort she applied the silver latch refused to release.  
  
Megumi's nose wrinkled in dissatisfaction, "A box? What kind of crappy gift is a box??"  
  
The twins promptly pushed her from the chair and hastily towards the door, "The bus is gonna be here soon!" they said in unison.  
  
In their rush to the door their bus rapidly sped past. The trio quickly sprinted after it in hopes the driver would notice them and stop. As they scurried to the bus Megumi's foot tripped on a stray plastic lawn gnome sending her and her possessions into a jumbled chaotic mess on the concrete. As she scrambled to get her belongings in order she noticed the latch of the mysterious box had been damaged in the fall. After thoroughly inspecting it she sighed in relief as the only thing injured was the latch. The small container opened easily, emitting a small squeak. Inside, cushioned on plush silk rested a ring of pure red jade lined with gold edging and silver Japanese characters.  
  
Megumi's fingers slid over the cool jade, wondering what the characters meant and cursing herself for never paying attention when her father was teaching her the ancient writing. She guided it easily over her left ring finger, delighted as it fit perfectly around her slender digits.  
  
Any enchantment with the ring was abruptly brought to a halt as a gust of wind nearly knocked her from her feet. The smell of old death flooded her senses as the wind encircled her, making her sight blur.  
  
She closed her eyes for an instant, trying to clear her head and the images around her. When her eyes opened once more she was greeted with unfamiliar surroundings. Panic and confusion swept over her. The room looked ancient. Like an illustration she had seen in her history book. Woven mats and delicate silks lined the room making it look extravagant. She clumsily stumbled over to a mat and sat down. Her eyes swept over the ring once more and realized that things were normal until she slipped it on. Megumi tried to tug it off desperately.   
  
As the ring fell from her finger, Megumi disappeared, and Sesshoumaru burst through the door. 


	3. Midnight Intruders

Tobasu Issei  
Chapter 3: Midnight Intruders

Author's note:  
This is chapter has been long awaited (about five years awaited to be exact) and I can only imagine that my original readers have long since grown out of the anime/ Inuyasha scene as I have. Since starting this story, at the age of 16, I have learned to drive, graduated high school, and gone through three years in college, over ten part time jobs, along with numerous boyfriends and friends. Needless to say, I have grown a lot in this hiatus. Now at 21, I have the urge to go back to and review my brief writings in fan fiction I always enjoyed writing, and this particular fan fiction, (along with my even longer awaited DBZ fan fiction "To Let It Go") has always been a personal favorite that I thought about frequently. I never forgot where I intended to take this fan fiction and occasionally during my five year hiatus I would fall asleep thinking about where I would start off on the next chapter. Now I present for those who still remain faithful fan fiction readers (and hopefully for a few new ones), the next chapter and eventual conclusion to what was intended five years ago to be an epic saga of thrilling story telling. Thank you for your loyalty for all these years. Read on and review.

Megumi lay in a defeated heap under a pile of quilts. After a hysterical recollection of the morning events to her parents, it was decided that Megumi was in no state to attend school having suffering such "delusions". She scoffed at the word, "delusions". Megumi seethed with embarrassment as if her parents had questioned her very sanity. Unknown to her, both Motoki and Tomoe were in near hysterics themselves over the validity of her claims and contemplated what measures would need to be taken to dispose of the object that nearly jeopardized their family. Unbeknownst to them, the enchantment on the gift was far too great to be overcome by simply dropping it in an offering box at the nearest temple. Upon returning home, they found the ring sitting neatly on the mat before the front door. After this single attempt, Megumi's parents came to the conclusion that any future attempts would be similarly foiled and opted to let it sit on a bookcase, hidden between books of kanji that their daughter had once swore she would rather die then read, where it would hopefully gather dust.

Sesshomaru inspected the room throughly. He had discovered the intoxicating scent still lingered in the room on the fabrics of the bed where the dust had clearly been disturbed. A ring lay on the floor also unburdened by dust. At only a glance, Sesshomaru was able to recall the ring as it once lay on the hand of his mother. Nothing else had been disturbed and Sesshomaru found this troubling. What intruder would leave such a valuable piece of jewelry behind? And furthermore, how did they enter and leave the room without leaving any evidence besides some disturbed dust on the bed in the center of the room? He had no answers and resolved to let the matter rest for the time being as he heard stirring in other parts of his home. He could faintly hear Rin calling for him and closed the doors to the room, taking the ring with him.

For two days, Sesshomaru mulled over the mystery of the ring and the intruder, setting it on the nightstand before sleep, and pocketing it again when he woke. On the morning of the third day, Rin, practicing calligraphy noticed the trinket hit the sun as Sesshomaru pulled it from his robes. This was the first time Rin had seen Sesshomaru with jewelery. She had seen it poured at his feet on several occasions along with pleas of "Oh my Lord, Please. This in exchange for my life!" But he had never taken the offerings before. It puzzled her to see him holding the jade ring, his face clouded with perplexion.

"Whats that Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked at last.

He seemed surprised, shaken from his reverie, "My mother's wedding ring." He paused, "I thought it had been buried with her when I was a child, yet I found it in her old quarters." He offered it to her and as Rin reached for it, her small fingers slid through the thin circle.

The effect was almost instantaneous. A heat rose up inside Rin, followed by a cold flowing wind. Before her, Sesshomaru's face became a blur and as the wind slowed papers fluttered through the air. She found herself sitting on a mess of splintered wood and shredded books. As the initial shock wore off, Rin realized that she was alone in a place that was very different from her home. For instance, here it was dark. It seemed to be night, and Sesshomaru was no where to be found. Tears flooded Rin's eyes and she brought her hands to her face to brush them away from her cheeks as she stifled a sob. Forgotten, the ring slid again from her small hand and hit the floor sliding under the sofa, and Rin was once again, home in Sesshomaru's palace.

No more then an instant had passed for the Youkai Lord. As Rin recanted her experience, Sesshomaru fetched the ring from beneath a cushion where it had rolled upon her return. He beheld it with both more understanding and more confusion. The ring was obviously enchanted with some sort of transportation spell. But who had placed it? And to where? It was obvious that the intruder from earlier had come from the place where this ring had brought Rin. Last time, nothing was taken, but what if they returned with worse intentions? This was simply unacceptable.

The Kouin's had been roused from sleep by the sudden intrusion but by the time they had come to investigate, Rin had already returned home. Tomoe and Motoki knew immediately what had occurred. Sesshomaru had tried to collect their daughter. The family decided that the mess was better delt with in the morning and Motoki checked the locks on all the doors, knowing well that it would provide to protection for their family. Megumi lay awake. The entire situation was odd. Her parents were positive that there was an intruder but refused to notify any authorities or even to determine if any thing had been taken. It did not take long for her curiosity to force her from her bed, and cause her to rummage through her closet for a long abandoned baseball bat from her youth. She sat down on the couch and waited but it did not take long to find sleep once her head found a comfortable spot against a cushion, her fingers curled around the hilt of the bat.

It took nearly a half an hour for Sesshomaru to calm Rin. Her sudden adventure had sent her into a shock which was difficult for her to recover from. Once he was assured she'd be attended to by Jyaken, he secured his swords to his belt and slid the ring onto his finger.

The dreamless sleep Megumi had found was abruptly ended as the couch was over turned and she found herself pinned beneath the furniture. Her heart pounded high in her chest as she clutched the bat. Sesshomaru took a timid step forward. This place was as strange as Rin had described to him. When he adjusted to his new surroundings, his senses were flooded with that familiar and intoxicating scent, yet now it was almost maddening. The strength of the scent overtook him, and if he had been a lesser yokai he would have been wildly embarrassed as he found himself aroused. A life time of tracking told Sesshomaru that the source was beneath the mess of destroyed wood and fabric beside him. He gripped the desimated sofa, tossing it to the side and was immediately attacked by Megumi. With all her might, she sprang to her feet and swung the bat. Sesshomaru caught it easily and the wood splintered from his strength. Other hand caught her by the throat and forced her to the floor. It took him a moment to realize that this creature was a female yokai. She was pitiful for a full blooded yokai... even his hanyo brother could easily injure her. Her claws were blunt yet she continued to attempt to tear at his hands, eager to be released. He loosened his grip and simply held her in place by her slender throat. Motoki and Tomoe entered the room at that moment.

They stood motionless as their daughter lay pinned beneath Sesshomaru by her neck. Motoki had been prepared to pay a price for Megumi's freedom, but not with her own life. He dropped to his knees and pleaded. "Lord Sesshomaru!Do not take my daughter's life for my mistakes!"

The words were foreign to Megumi but Sesshomaru understood them perfectly. He did not release his hold on her, instead he began the first step of his transformation knowing he had the upper hand.

"You call me your Lord, yet you intrude upon my home. I am within my right to kill her if I please." Sesshomaru knew this weak yokai would not call his bluff. If he knew his name then he was sure to know his reputation.

"You will explain the intrusion on my home and the enchantment on the ring." Sesshomaru continued.

Motoki nodded feebly while Tomoe buried her head in her hands. Megumi was lost to her now. They had moved to another country across hundreds of years and had still failed to save her daughter from her fate.

Sesshomaru nearly lost his grip on the girl as he felt her teeth sink into the flesh of his hand. Even in the first steps of his transformation, she had not been intimidated enough to give up her struggle. Reluctantly he released her and she sat up clutching her neck. Sesshomaru realized that he had perhaps been holding on too tightly as it was evident that it would bruise. Megumi dashed off to her room and locked the door behind her. Motoki took his time recanting the night that had changed his life five hundred years ago. Sesshomaru, baffled by the story, didn't notice Megumi's scent fade from the home.

Anger and three years of high school track brought Megumi five miles away in less than an hour. She found herself in a seedy area of California's night life where the only open establishment were bars and roach infested motels. This was not an unfamiliar area, as she had snuck into these bars countless times with friends. This was her first time in this part of town alone. A glance at herself reminded Megumi that she had forgotten to change from her pajamas. In the neon light that emitted from the bar, the tank top she wore to bed made it blatantly obvious that she was not wearing a bra. She wasn't surprised however that the lazy bouncer allowed her entree without asking for any identification. She found a seat at the bar next to a white haired man wearing black slacks and a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and one hand curled around the stem of a wine glass. He did not seem to notice Megumi sit next to him. However, the man on the other side of Megumi locked eyes on her chest the moment she entered the room and immediately alerted his three companions. They wore stained shirts and greased back hair, caked mud stuck to the bottoms of their jeans and boots. They eyed Megumi hungrily.

"Must be mighty cold in here." They man next to her said, eyeing her chest.

Megumi's face flooded crimson and she moved to leave but the man grabbed her by her arm.

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" he asked, "C'mon I was only playin." He did not relinquish the grip on her arm.

"How did you receive such an ability?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The power has been bestowed upon my family for generations." Motoki explained.

"And your daughter?" Sesshomaru's head spun at the thought.

"When she comes of age, the power will be passed to her."

Sesshomaru's heart pounded. Now he understood. His father had handed him a way to get the tetsaiga and not even realized. He practically owned this girl. And yet, she had almost slipped through his fingers.

"Your deception will not be punished Motoki. But your daughter is rightfully mine and I refuse to relinquish it."

Motoki let out a heavy sign and nodded. Despite his best efforts they had lost their daughter to the daiyokai. Worse yet, Sesshomaru would undoubtably return her to the Feudal Era where she had no way to communicate with anyone, least of all the man that would become her husband. He turned to his wife, "We should tell Megumi."

It was at that moment that Sesshomaru noticed the absence of his future wife.

Megumi sat cautiously down on the stool and eyed the foamy beer the man had set in front of her. She had gotten herself into another fine situation. Attacked by an intruder one minute, about to be accosted by some bar scum the next. There was no exit in sight for her, as the man held a firm grip on her arm.

"C'mon honey, don't look so sullen. Maybe we should take her out back and show 'er a good time, eh boys?" his companions laughed and nodded in agreement.

The business man next to Megumi took a final sip of wine and put the glass back down on the bar. For the first time, Megumi could see the stranger's face. His eyes were a peculiar shade of gold and the white hair that framed his face was cut just below his ears and gathered neatly at the nape of his neck. He seemed strangely familiar to Megumi, but it was almost as though there was something missing. Those gold eyes locked onto hers for a moment before looking at the man who held her arm.

"She doesn't want to go with you." He warned them.

The crew laughed and the man holding Megumi pulled her on to his lap, "What are you going to do about it?"

Megumi suddenly surprised both men by slamming her elbow into her assailants face repeatedly. Blood squirted from his nose and hit the grime covered tile. His companions jumped to his aid and the white haired man lept over the fallen ruffian, burying his fist into the face of another assailant. He crumbled to the floor as a third slammed a bottle over the man's head in his friend's defense. It shattered and fell to the floor, mixing with the fallen blood. Megumi's defender turned, unfazed and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him and pressing him up against a mirrored wall. As he held him there, the fourth degenerate smashed a chair against his back, reducing it to rubble. The man reached around and grabbed him by the throat also and held him next to his friend.

"Take your friends and leave. Don't let me see you here again." The man threw them down and they hit the ground, quickly stumbling to their feet and dragging their fallen companions with them.

Sesshomaru had followed the scent to a trash filled alley. Beggars and drunks stared at him from the gutter as he approached the bar. Outside, the bouncer considered stopping him, but kept silent as he saw the daiyoukai touch the hilt of his sword. The creatures of this world were just as easily manipulated as in his own.

Inside, the bar had emptied, Sesshomaru could smell the lingering scent of adrenaline, and aggression mingled with an aura far more powerful then his own. Megumi's scent continued through the bar through the back, where it looped around toward home. Sesshomaru raced to intercept it

The white haired man drove slowly in his red Mustang. They were halfway home when Megumi finally spoke, "Thank you for helping me out back there."

He said nothing for a moment and then nodded in reply as the light turned red and he slowed to a stop, "Where I come from, women often fall victim to men without anyone to intervene." He turned to her, "Where is it you said you lived?"

Megumi hesitated, "I.. You can just drop me off at a hotel or something."

"I doubt you will find vacancy at any reputable establishment at this time of night." The light turned red, and to her relief, the man drove in the opposite direction of Megumi's home, "I'll take you to my apartment and we can have a cup of coffee, and you can tell me what you're doing in a seedy bar on a school night."

Megumi's face flushed, "I didn't realize it was that obvious."

The man smiled slightly and didn't speak again until he pulled into the parking lot of a sky scraper. He opened Megumi's door for her and slid his jacket over her shoulders, ushering her to the building where the door man greeted him respectfully. Megumi was unsure if she had been rescued from a bad situation or brought into an even worse one.

"What did you say you do for a living?" She asked, before boarding an elevator.

"I didn't." The stranger pulled a key from his pocket and slid it into the lock on the control panel. Turning it, the button labeled "P" lit, "Real estate. I own a very large chunk of land in a very busy place." He looked down at her as the elevator doors closed making Megumi shift uncomfortably in his gaze.

Megumi weighed the situation a moment. She considered that any sensible person would not abduct a young girl and take them to their home. In the end, Megumi's reluctance to go home won over her reservations for her savior.

The scent ran cold for Sessshomaru. His unfamiliarity for this strange land did not help his hunt. The inhabitants of this place had formed buildings out of glass and metal. There were few trees and those which he did see were a kind he had never seen before. They rode strange machines that emitted terrible noises. That was by far the worst part of this place. The noises. His ears ached as every sound bounced off the buildings they erected and echoed throughout the city. Stopping to question the city's inhabitance proved useless as few understood him, and those who did refused to treat him with proper respect. Just as the demon Lord was about to give up on his chase, the scent caught wind again and he tracked it through the city and back to the suburban homes where the hunt had begun hours ago.

Megumi had spent nearly two hours with the man before she felt comfortable enough to discuss her problems. She had learned that he was a very polite and well mannered businessman. And more wealthy then Megumi could even imagine a person could be. He listened intently to her story of the assault by the intruder earlier that evening.

"You're parents must be very worried for you." He replied after she finished recanting her story.

"I can take care of myself." She replied defiantly.

The man let out a small laugh, and rose from the table as the coffee machine signaled its cycle end. When he returned, he placed a hot cup of coffee before her. She reached out for it, but stiffened as a cold feeling ran through her neck. She went to turn, but found that he was gently holding her in place. At last, she realized that he was icing the bruise on her neck and relaxed. He turned her chin upward to inspect it closer. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." Megumi admitted blushing. She found that it was easy for her to be honest with the stranger. He was attractive and carried a strange exotic appeal. Megumi had never been attracted to older men before.

"Ice the first twenty-four hours. Then switch to heat." His free hand pushed her hair aside and placed the ice pack where it had been, "I suppose we should get you home before you make your parents sick." He handed her the ice pack and she nodded. The kindness of this stranger had given her temporary relief from the drama that was unfolding in her home, and she was reluctant to return.

Sesshomaru arrived at the Kouin home at the same time as Megumi and the stranger in the red mustang. He waited in the cover of shadow and observed their parting. The aura he had earlier detected belonged to the stranger. Sesshomaru placed a hand at the hilt of the Tokijin. Once again, the white haired man opened Megumi's door for her and escorted her to the entrance of her home.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru gripped the blade as she hugged the man, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Sesshomaru noticed the man pull away reluctantly and place a hand on top of her head, "Stay out of trouble Megumi." She nodded and retreated into her room stealing one last look at the white haired man. It was not until she was once again under the covers of her bed that she realized that she didn't know his name. The man lingered on the porch as the first rays of dawn illuminated the suburban town. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows to confront him. To his surprise, the stranger nodded his head, as though he knew that the daiyoukai was there the entire time. As he turned to step into the mustang he couldn't help but laugh and say, "You have no business fighting me. You're hands are already full."


End file.
